federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - March, 2386
This page chronicles posts #14731-14850 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2386. *CP - February, 2386 *CP - April, 2386 Earth Plots Second Week On the planet for examinations, the USS Valiant has let EDWARD ELBRUNNE have some time to himself so he goes out with CARLYLE SORENSEN and tells his friend all about his new girlfriend Kate. Finally out together, EDWARD brings KATHRYN MCNAUGHTON to the club to meet CARLYLE. When there, Carlyle shows off his skills and gets flirty, making Eddie jealous and think about using again when he sees an old dealer. Third Week Still with craving for TC, EDWARD ELBRUNNE goes back to the club and talks to his old dealer Taco. He buys some, just wanting to hold it, but KATHRYN MCNAUGHTON catches him, finding out about his drug habit and they fight, breaking things off. EDWARD is detained after a tantrum and ANDRUS ELBRUNNE goes to pick him up, convincing him to not relapse and to stay at their house. ANDRUS then seeks out KATHRYN and asks her to reconsider and come to their place for breakfast after thinking on things. KATHRYN does show up in the morning and ANDRUS gives her and EDWARD some time to work things out. She explains she would like to try and was sorry for doubting him, while he opens up more about his mother and his drug issues. Fourth Week Cardassia Plots First Week Going to the next step, QUESTA inquires with CORAT DAMAR about when she can get back into the field. Still hesitant to let her leave, he explains she has some duties on Prime to fix first. AVARIN INDUS and SHAYLA RESIO are at work when he insists on a break and they are making out when QUESTA arrives to tell him their vacation is soon over. Caught in the act, Avarin feels embarrassed but it makes Questa feel better. CORAT calls DAYIN LETHO-EVEK to his office and gives him the mission to watch Brosan on Remus. QUESTA soon meets with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD about the Federations decision to share red matter with the Cardassians. Third Week At Remus to pick up the troops, OZARA VENIK is happy her husband is one of them. DURAS VENIK arrives and the two are able to be intimate for the first time since her miscarriage. Fourth Week Despite the war being over CORAT DAMAR has his hands full with politics and asks QUESTA DAMAR to go to Romulus once she has assembled a team to convince Jo’rek not to run for elections but just assume the position. OZARA VENIK and DURAS VENIK are back on Prime and Duras is excited to see his family. KOHSII VENIK, BRY VENIK, JEVRIN VENIK, DARIN VENIK and CELAR BERN are all there to greet them, though Celar is shy with Ozara, preferring Kohsii now she is around more. DURAS later gets with KOHSII and they make a decision o start trying for more babies right away. QUESTA calls AVARIN INDUS to her office to help out with her task, getting him to come to Romulus with her when they are ready and gets some more gossip on his sex life. Bajor Plots First Week Still having a stronger relationship because of the issues with Romulus, KEHAL S’HARIEN and ALLYSANN S’HARIEN talk about their future and the idea of moving back to Romulus if/when everything is settled. At work, T’POK is extra moody and JILLIAN HORTON sees this, only to realize that his ponn farr is beginning and calls Te’jaal. TE’JAAL is ready and able to go see him and explains to FARAN UNA that she will be unable to see him for a week. DENORIAN THAY has finished his assessment with Katal and speaks with KALESTRA PAVLI about the woman, explaining she should be moved into a halfway house and have a mentor, to which Kalestra volunteers to move in with Katal. KALESTRA explains this to KATAL UNA and the woman is more than excited to have a chance at getting her kids back. Second Week Receiving a massage, AMITY IOAN is intercepted by YINTAR IOAN who inquires about her masochistic tendencies before they discuss the idea of her staying more at his compound. Worried about their planet, D’NAL AI’ODANN and YALANA AI’ODANN make a pact that everything will be okay. Third Week In hopes of confronting KATAL UNA, ALLYSANN S’HARIEN makes her way to see the woman and they get into an argument about the finer details of parenting and who exactly will be looking after her children. TE’JAAL and FARAN UNA have a lunch date out where she announces to him that she is pregnant with T’Pok’s child. They agree that they are still comfortable with things and in the future may even get together. KATAL, thinking about things that were said with Ally seeks out AMITY IOAN to explain to her why they have been so distant. Finding out a lot about the other, the women are able to make amends. KATAL goes to pick up two of her kids for a scheduled time together and tells FARAN about her issue with Ally and that she will babysit them instead of the other woman – Faran hesitantly agrees. ALLYSANN is upset about how her family is perceived, which prompts KEHAL S’HARIEN to push for a move back to Romulus now things are settled. AMITY decides to have some special time with YINTAR IOAN that involves the horses and to push past her comfort zones but it isn’t enough for him to notice. Yintar gets insulted when he feels she is comparing him to his father and confesses he never meant to hurt her. Hoping to apologise for her actions KATAL finds ALLYSANN in the middle of packing and tells her the true reasons she doesn’t like the women. They come to an understanding, but now Ally is moving it is a moot point. KATAL has BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA over to her place with N’LANI UNA and KALESTRA PAVLI is there to help. Benjamin talks about wanting to see his biological father and Katal has hesitations about Marcus’ mental state. Deep Space Five Plots First Week Close to their anniversary, N’LANI DHAJA confesses to KITAAN DHOW that her gift to him is that she is pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl, as a result from their fertility treatments she was under going. Deep Space Nine Plots Fourth Week Back from all his work with the Cardassians and Romulans, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is surprised to see HEIDI THAY welcoming him back at his office. They start to talk about his wife Missy however and things turn to a sad note when he confesses how bad her situation really is. USS Valiant Plots First Week After his date with Kate, EDWARD ELBRUNNE is in a good mood and tells ANDRUS ELBRUNNE about the new girl in his life, but Andrus warns him to just be careful in case she breaks his heart. Third Week Back on board for the continued semester, KATHRYN gets a standard physical only to find out that she is pregnant. She explains this to her roommate Crystal who is shocked and thinks she shouldn’t keep the baby because her career will be over and it’s Edward’s. Fourth Week Concerned about her future, KATHRYN MCNAUGHTON wants to know some of her options and speaks with PATRICK REESE about her condition. He is furious that Elbrunne’s son has done this to one of his Cadets. KATHRYN can’t hold things in any longer and during a date with EDWARD ELBRUNNE confesses to him her condition. He is shocked and thinks the baby isn’t his but eventually relents, agreeing to help even if she isn’t sure he can. Not convinced the baby is his, EDWARD goes to medical and ZAYN VONDREHLE is there to tell him that his previous experience with drugs is more than likely the culprit for faulty injections. Betazoid Plots Second Week Going for a hike, AVANDAR DEVRIX is out with MARGIANNE SAVOI AL-KHALID and GABRIEL DAXIL. He explains to them that he wishes to be more than what society says he can be, but they tell him he probably won’t be able to. Later in the day, MARGIANNE goes into labour, and AVANDAR helps where he can, prompting her twins ANNALISE AL-KHALID and ARSINOE AL-KHALID to be born March 09, 2386. Romulan Plots First Week Upset about the way of things, NA’LEV JEVRIANI is furious with SULLAN S’TOKKR and explains how he thinks there is a mole in the midst because too many things are going wrong. On Remus, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) gets a communication from QUESTA DAMAR who is more subtle with her issues over his announcement than Damar and explains he needs to be more careful. On the Vor’lagga, BAARIL JO’REK has noticed that SVALA CHULAN has been ignoring him and he confronts her about it. Svala doesn’t confess to him the sexy dreams she has been having and explains it is only stress. Second Week Moving up on their plans with Romulus, BAARIL JO’REK contacts SULLAN S’TOKKR in hopes of getting the man’s help with Jevriani, but is only met with fear and resistance. BAARIL speaks with RHIA S’TOKKR about convincing her husband to help. She apologies for him, and offers to do what she can. RHIA finally calls SULLAN and calls him out on his cowardice, explaining he needs to be a man like Baaril. Realizing everything around him is crumbling NA’LEV JEVRIANI decides to make a run for it, bringing SULLAN with him until he turns. Jevriani stabs Sullan and they get into a physical fight before BAARIL and his men, aided by turned security, raid the palace and capture Jevriani – but not before Sullan dies. ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) finally gets information about red matter and expects it to come soon. He explains this to ARIEL-1 and she tells him of malfunctions relating to emotional development. Wishing to write programs for her, ONEL (ERON) puts in some new subroutines and tests ARIEL-1’s reactions which eventually leads to a sexual encounter. The next day RET GERIS (DAYIN LETHO-EVEK) arrives with Red Matter information and AREIL-1 escorts the bumbling Gil to ONEL (ERON). When ARIEL-1 finishes the formula, she informs ONEL (ERON) and also explains some of her concerns regarding Gil Geris and his behaviour. Permitted to question him, ARIEL-1 apprehends GERIS (DAYIN), but the once shy and bumbling man loses his temper and gets the machine away from him. Forming a trade, BAARIL confronts ONEL (ERON) that he has JEVRIANI and they arrive for an exchange. GERIS (DAYIN) is there and explains he is the one who killed the Jevriani family and Baaril outs him as really Letho-Evek, prompting Onel to get him off the ship. BAARIL has to then tell RHIA that her husband has died, but he died a hero and will be remembered as such. Still, Baaril is conflicted when Sullan’s last words were to stay away from his wife. Angered about Dayin on his ship, ONEL (ERON) contacts CORAT DAMAR and confronts him. One thing leads to another and Corat dismisses Onel from the military, no longer in need of his services now they have Remus. En route to Cardassia Prime, DAYIN who is still in his disguise, torture’s JEVRIANI in order to get information for the trial; but he finds out how insane the man truly is when he brags about his destruction. With everything arranged and not wishing to prolong the rescue of Romulus any longer, ONEL (ERON) and AREIL-1 set out in their shuttle to Rhihansu Solis Minor N102 and use the red matter to destroy it. When they do, a hidden subroutine in Ariel’s memory deactivates her and removes all knowledge of the red matter so it could not fall into the hands of the Cardassian Union. Third Week Needing to keep Ariel-1 with him ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) calls CHARLES VELLOP on Earth and petitions him to allow her to stay. He is agreeable for a year’s lease only under the idea it is training and that the Federation will get dilithium. ONEL (ERON) then contacts OZARA VENIK on Cardassia and says his goodbyes, explaining he is no longer welcomed on this side and doesn’t know when he will be back. On Romulus, BAARIL JO’REK is getting accustomed to his new duties, though doesn’t like being called Praetor just yet. SVALA CHULAN is there to see him and thanks him for his invitation to remain in the palace as a religious helper. Fourth Week Now on the planet, ALLYSANN S’HARIEN is there and at the Praetor Palace when BAARIL JO’REK notices her. He confronts her about why she is there, explaining she is not welcome, especially her husband and she should leave. Later, ALLYSANN comes back to help out, but BAARIL sees her once more and feels that she is coming and going like she pleases too much. He confesses to her the misdeeds of her husband and why he doesn’t like him, prompting Allysann to see so much of what she wanted in Kehal in Baaril. Wishing to have some peace, BAARIL hires a hooker by the name of LIVIANA THRAX but when it comes to the deed he is unable and dismisses her. SVALA CHULAN sees this only to come in and find Baaril drunk and crying about his family before he passes out. Mirror Universe Plots Third Week Back on the other side and en route to mBetazed, ONEL (ERON) explains some things to ARIEL-1, namely about mMargianne and how the woman is not to be harmed because she is special to him. Fourth Week Performing a security sweep of the area, ARIEL-1 has her first encounter with mMARGIANNE SAVOI and the women get into a catty argument about who is better for Brosan. #03 March, 2386 #03 March, 2386 #03 March, 2386